Ton histoire est mon histoire
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: Rien de particulier, je voulais juste faire un one shot sur Yoh et Hao pour la Saint-Valentin. Il s'agit en fait d'une songfic, à partir de la chanson "Ton histoire est mon histoire" d'Isabelle Boulay. YohxHao


**Ohayou gozaimasu, tout le monde. ;-) En cette journée de Saint-Valentin, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il y ai un oneshot d'écrit sur Yoh et Hao. Puisque je n'en ai pas vu, j'ai décidé de l'écrire! ^^**

**Précision, les cerisiers ne sont probablement pas en fleurs au Japon à cette période de l'année, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire… vous connaissez la suite. ^^ ;-)**

**Disclaimer : Shaman King ne m'appartient pas.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**C'est un regard de soie qui se passe de mots **_

_**Quand le silence est roi, le reste est de trop **_

_**On retrouve le goût des paradis perdus **_

_**Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus**_

Une douce brise soufflait sur Tokyo, faisant bruisser et chanter les cerisiers en fleurs. Asakura Hao marchait tranquillement le long du chemin qui menait à l'école, bordé de cerisiers en fleurs et dont les pétales tombaient parfois sur ses cheveux de soie brun foncé. Il secouait légèrement la tête, de sa manière si féminine et masculine à la fois, et elles retournaient voguer au gré du vent.

Hao avait quitté Funbari Hill plus tôt que d'habitude. Cette journée-là, il voulait à tout prix éviter le plus possible Yoh et Anna. La raison en était simple : la Saint-Valentin. Pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire, mais pour eux… il savait qu'ils déborderaient d'attention l'un envers l'autre, même Anna mettrait son autorité de côté pour cette journée. Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'il vivait avec son jumeau et sa fiancée, à peine six mois, mais c'était assez pour remarquer bien des choses. Assez pour être certain qu'il avait perdu son frère. Au début, lorsqu'il se battait contre son frère, le plus grand but d'Hao était de le reprendre avec lui, il voulait être toujours avec lui. Il repensait au discours que Yoh lui avait tenu après l'avoir battu, et au moment où il l'avait convaincu de se donner une autre chance. Ça n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais c'était toujours un moyen de se rapprocher. L'espoir lui était revenu l'espace d'un instant. Pendant un moment, il s'était revu avec Yoh, il y a plus de 1000 ans, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas encore qu'une seule et même personne, et bien avant qu'ils ne soient séparés de nouveau. Pendant les premières semaines de cohabitations, il avait réellement cru que Yoh l'avait reconnu, qu'il s'était souvenu de lui… d'eux… avant…

_**Quelques gestes oubliés qu'on reconnaît par coeur **_

_**Qu'est ce qui s'était passé, était-ce nous d'ailleurs ? **_

_**Une main qu'on revoit, caressante et tendue **_

_**Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus**_

Les premiers soirs, Yoh allait souvent se glisser dans le futon d'Hao pour dormir avec lui. Le cadet des jumeaux avait l'habitude de prendre les mains de son aîné doucement, pour ensuite faire glisser sa main gauche dans son dos, puis la droite en arrière de sa tête, avant de le serrer fort contre lui. Hao n'avait jamais si bien dormi que pendant ces nuits-là. Du moins, il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme cela. Il s'endormait en souriant, en se souvenant que Yoh faisait exactement la même chose… avant…

_**Refrain**_

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Quand le temps a bâti des murs **_

_**Entre toi et ma peau **_

Pendant un mois au complet, Hao avait cru que Yoh se souvenait de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite, il y a bien longtemps.

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Même après ma vie, je le jure **_

_**Je te dirai ces mots**_

Mais si tel était le cas… pourquoi ne disait-il rien?

_**Ton histoire est mon histoire**_

Et un jour, tout s'est envolé. Yoh ne venait plus dormir avec lui, passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui, et de plus en plus avec Anna. Il ne dormait pas avec elle, mais il était plein d'attentions pour elle. Hao a fini par supposer que les premières semaines n'avait servies qu'à le faire se sentir en confiance, et que Yoh avait conclu qu'il était assez bien intégré maintenant. Mais tout de même… Hao ne voulait pas oublier… il avait retrouvé ce sentiment qu'on appelle espoir, et ne voulait plus le perdre.

_**C'est rattraper nos traces sur les chemins du temps **_

_**C'est l'espoir qui efface les blessures d'avant **_

_**C'est retrouver son âme comme retrouver la vue **_

_**Tout ce qu'on ne croyait plus**_

Alors juste de temps en temps, il allait s'asseoir tout près de Yoh ou allait dormir avec lui. Yoh ne le serrait plus comme il faisait, mais il ne le rejetait jamais. Il y avait au moins ça de pris.

_**Refrain **_

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Quand le temps a bâti des murs **_

_**Entre toi et ma peau**_

-Yoh… commença Hao un soir.

-Mmm? Répondit l'autre sans se retourner, le nez dans les fourneaux.

-Tu ne te souviens pas… de quelque chose… il y a très longtemps…?

-Huh? Je devrais me souvenir de quelque chose?

Choc. Hao s'était trompé. Mais ça lui reviendrait.

-Oublie ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'actives autant pour le repas, ce soir?

-Ah! Anna revient du mont Osorezan dans peu de temps, je lui prépare son repas préféré. Répondit Yoh, enjoué, le sourire fendu jusqu'au visage.

Hao fixa pendant quelques secondes Yoh qui s'était de nouveau retourné. Enfin, ses jambes bougèrent de leur propre volonté, et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre, ou il s'effondra sur son futon.

-Il… il ne se souviendra pas… murmura Hao pour lui-même.

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Même après ma vie, je le jure **_

_**Je te dirai ces mots**_

Au milieu de la nuit, Hao ne dormait toujours pas. Il ne dormait pas, et se maudissait d'être devenu aussi… sentimental… il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il aurait voulu redevenir celui qu'il était avant de revoir Yoh, le leader incontesté, celui dont juste le fait de prononcer le nom faisait trembler d'effroi…

Il se retourna dans son futon. Non, il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus perdre Yoh. Mais il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Et le voir comme ça, avec Anna… c'était si douloureux... Qui était-il au fond? Il n'en était plus sûr. Mais Yoh… Yoh… ce nom signifiait tout pour lui.

_**Ton histoire est mon histoire**_

Couché de côté, la tête enfoncée au maximum dans ses oreilles, Hao laissa échapper quelques larmes. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne quitterait plus Yoh. Plus jamais. Et cette décision le faisait souffrir.

_**Ta douleur est ma douleur **_

Yoh se réveilla d'un coup et fixa le plafond quelques minutes. Son cœur brûlait, tirait, souffrait. Inconsciemment, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son jumeau. Une fois devant la porte, il ne bougea plus. C'était à peine s'il respirait. Finalement, il retourna se coucher, sans avoir rien fait, mais son cœur brûlait toujours.

_**Ta route est ma route**_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hao descendit rejoindre Yoh et Anna pour le déjeuner, il trouva une atmosphère pour le moins triste. Quand il entendit son frère entrer dans la pièce, Yoh leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa sans ciller. Même Hao ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce regard. Il semblait stoïque, mais les émotions défilaient en rafale à l'intérieur.

- Ohayou. Fit Anna.

-Ah. Ohayou. Répondit Hao en s'asseyant. Il remplit son bol de riz et prit ses baguettes pour commencer à manger, mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne pouvait que sentir le regard de Yoh qui suivait ses moindres mouvements.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux.

Yoh ne répondit pas. Il se leva et sortit sans dire un mot.

-…Tu sais ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Hao à Anna.

-Aucune idée. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est levé. Je suis même incapable de lui faire lever le petit doigt. Dit-elle en un souffle. Elle soupira.

-Enfin, je suppose que ça lui passera.

Elle ne croyait pas en ces mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

_**Refrain **_

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Quand le temps a bâti des murs **_

_**Entre toi et ma peau**_

Ce matin-là donc, Hao marchait en se remémorant tout cela, le long du chemin qui menait à l'école et qui était bordé par les cerisiers en fleurs. Il se dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas parti assez tôt –ou qu'il avait trop pris son temps- lorsqu'il entendit un « Ooooi! ». Le shaman aux longs cheveux se retourna, ses cheveux virevoltant gracieusement comme s'ils faisaient partie de la danse que faisaient les pétales des fleurs de cerisiers. Yoh s'arrêta à côté de son frère, et se courba pour reprendre son air, essoufflé d'avoir couru depuis l'auberge pour le rattraper.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Hao d'un air blasé.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Demanda Yoh en se relevant, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es parti plus tôt? Au moins si tu me l'avais dit je serais venu avec toi!

Hao haussa les sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

-Eh bien, je voulais vous laisser tranquille Anna et toi, pour la Saint-Valentin, voilà tout.

Yoh regarda Hao sans bouger, sans ciller. Exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait le matin où il était parti sans rien dire, ce qui ne réussit qu'à frustrer Hao.

-Quoi!?

Yoh ferma les yeux et sourit.

-La Saint-Valentin ne veut absolument rien dire pour Anna. Elle s'en fiche royalement. Alors j'ai décidé de passer la journée au complet avec toi.

-…Tu sais, Yoh…

-ça ne veut rien dire pour toi non plus, je sais! Mais ce n'est pas grave, pour moi ça aura quand même plus de sens de la passer avec toi. C'est la fête des amoureux après tout, non?

Le visage d'Hao tomba.

-Quoi…?

-Allez, on va être en retard! Dit Yoh en prenant son jumeau par la main et en l'entraînant de nouveau le long du chemin. Je te donnerais ton cadeau ce soir! Et ensuite..

-…Ensuite? Le pressa Hao.

-Eh bien, je pensais juste que je pourrais dormir avec toi et te serrer contre moi, tu sais, comme avant.

-Comme lorsque je suis venu vivre avec Anna et toi?

Yoh secoua la tête, ses cheveux courts menant la même dans que ceux d'Hao quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Non, je veux dire… comme avant. Il y a… très longtemps.

Hao n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Et après, je t'embrasserais doucement… comme ça.

_**Je n'étais pas loin, je n'oubliais rien **_

_**Même après ma vie, je le jure **_

_**Je te dirai ces mots**_

Hao était plus qu'heureux de ne pas bouger, de laisser Yoh lui prendre le visage et se laisser embrasser tendrement.

_**Je n'étais pas loin**_

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rompirent, ils se sourirent, et continuèrent leur route, le long du chemin qui menait à l'école, et qui était bordé par les cerisiers en fleurs. Les pétales des fleurs continuèrent également leur chemin, comme les amoureux qui s'étaient retrouvés, nul ne sait où, la où le vent les porterait, peut-être bien jusqu'au bout du monde.

_**Ta route est ma route.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Et voilà! Rien de grandiose, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. La chanson est « Ton histoire » d'Isabelle Boulay.**

**Joyeuse Saint-Valentin! ^^ Pour ma part, je vais la passer à faire des devoirs -_-….**


End file.
